


leaf piles

by kagako



Category: Kamen Rider Saber
Genre: Autumn, Feel-good, Gen, nothing much to tag just gays having fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26820022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagako/pseuds/kagako
Summary: Touma leaves his desk briskly, uncaring of the stray papers that fluttered to the floor in his haste. “There’s a small shed out back for utility purposes,” Touma tells Rintaro excitedly, who perks up at the aspect of ashed. “I’m pretty sure there are rakes in there. I’ll race you!”[lgbtober prompt 2: autumn]
Relationships: Kamiyama Touma & Shindo Rintaro & Sudo Mei, Saber Trio
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Sabtember





	leaf piles

**Author's Note:**

> saber trio is so cute and i thought this prompt kinda fit them well 🥺  
> nothing much to say (or tag) just gays having fun !
> 
> since the show isnt rly that far yet,,, just pretend the bookstore has a backyard ok thanks 🤪

Touma can only bear to hear Mei sigh for the umpteenth time before he sets his pen down. He lifts his head only to level her with a steady gaze. Normally, he wouldn’t mind the distraction; after all, inspiration comes and goes (most times it _goes_ ) and sometimes the words just don’t flow as easily as they normally do (most times, they don’t at all). But this time around, it was the exact opposite—his brain felt electrocuted with the amount of inspiration that struck him, and he could just _barely_ read his own handwriting with how fast he’d been going.

It was good progress, that is, until Mei just couldn’t keep her sighs to herself.

“Mei,” he says, just as she emits a long, drawn out sigh. Touma would go as far as to think it obnoxious, but he knows she’s got an eerie way of knowing when _he_ in particular thinks of her as annoying, and— _oh, yeah, there’s that look, right on cue,_ he thinks. Mei glares at him, a cold fire in her eyes. Touma clears his throat quickly and gives her his best, innocent smile that he may or may not have spent hours perfecting in the mirror. “Is something… the matter?” he asks sweetly.

Although she softens her glare, she doesn’t quite believe Touma’s sweet act; but, like all other instances, Mei figures she’ll get back at him later.

“No,” she says slowly, her gaze drifting toward the falling leaves outside. Mei thinks of the crunch of them under her shoes, the cool air biting at her cheeks, and the warmth of hot chocolate once the fun’s all over. It was rare she’d rather Touma be… well, not working—but could you blame her, really? She sighs again and stares at the cloudy sky just outside the window. “There is _nothing_ the matter. It’s not like you’re boring me to _death_ or anything like that. Not at all.” Mei shakes her head and taps her nails against the arm of the chair she’s sat in. “Nope. Nothing like that.”

“Whoa. Wait, hold on. Stop right there.” Touma holds up his hands, disbelieving. “ _You’re_ telling _me_ that _I’m_ boring _you_ to death?” he repeats, and when all Mei does is make vague noises and lift a shoulder in a half shrug, Touma groans. “Aren’t you the one always pushing me to finish my manuscripts?!”

“I can’t help it!” Mei says, palms up in front of her as if to convey further that she _couldn’t help it._ “The one time I wouldn’t _mind_ if you slacked off, you’re not slacking off! C’mon, Touma, you can’t blame me! You’re, like, barely ever writing!”

“That is true,” Rintaro pipes up.

“H-Hey—“

“Don’t you see the leaves outside?! They’re falling! They’re colorful!” Mei turns to Rintaro, the words _isn’t that right, Rintaro!?_ on the tip of her tongue before she registers that the guy clad in blue hadn’t been there just moments ago. She startles, a yelp tumbling from her mouth as she scoots away from him. “Rintaro! What the heck! Announce yourself or something!”

“I was about to do just that, but Touma said to _stop right there,_ then proceeded to hold up his hands,” Rintaro explains, mimicking how Touma had done it before letting his hands fall down to his side. He eyes the two of them curiously. All Mei does is glare at him, and once he meets Touma’s gaze, Rintaro fights back a smile at the way Touma stifles a laugh. He can feel the glare directed at him burn hotter—anymore and he fears she may ignite. Quickly, he clears his throat, and smiles in the way Touma taught him, the one the bookkeeper had labeled _Dealing with Mei Sudo_. “Is now a bad time, perhaps?”

“No!” Mei insists, pushing herself up from her chair with little grace. “Actually, it isn’t!” She lifts a finger and points at Rintaro. “You and me! We’re going outside, and we’re gonna rake up some leaves, and we’re gonna jump in them! We may even call Sora over to enjoy the fun with us!”

“Oh! I have heard of this,” Rintaro exclaims proudly. “This is an activity solely for autumn, where the leaves turn colors and are a bit crunchy to the touch. I don’t quite know the name for it, though.”

“No scientific name needed! It’s just called _‘_ jumping in a pile of leaves!’”

“Wait, hold on, what about m—“

“No! You’re working!” Mei interrupts him easily, shaking her head vigorously. “It’s ‘Touma works time’, and ‘Mei and Rintaro go outside and jump in a pile of leaves’ time!”

Rintaro perks up as Touma gapes at her, incredulous. “Surely, he deserves—“

“Nope! No! He’s _working_!”

“—a break,” Rintaro finishes as if she hadn’t even interrupted him at all.

“Yeah! Surely, I deserve a break!”

“No—“

Touma leaves his desk briskly, uncaring of the stray papers that fluttered to the floor in his haste. “There’s a small shed out back for utility purposes,” Touma tells Rintaro excitedly, who perks up at the aspect of a _shed._ “I’m pretty sure there are rakes in there. I’ll race you!”

“Wait!” Mei shouts as Touma runs out the door.

“You didn’t count to three!” Rintaro shouts after him, catching the door before it closes any further. Mei can still hear him shouting even as he runs toward the back of the bookstore, following Touma. “I had read that before a race, there must be a countdown! A gunshot, even!”

Mei stands there, staring at the open door blankly. She can hear the two of them laugh and chat excitedly as the door to the shed opens with a loud squeak. In retrospect, it’s not as if she minded—after all, just watching the leaves fall and paint the ground with splashes of color made the urge to go outside and have fun all the more stronger. Mei crosses her arms and furrows her brow, thinking, _well, I can always make him write later… or tomorrow…_ She nods to herself, pleased that the small trickle of guilt disappeared upon the revelation that she could simply push him to work at a different time.

“Alright, boys!” she shouts, setting off into a run after them. “Touma, you better get to raking!” Mei rounds the corner just in time to see the disbelieving look on Touma’s face. She grins at him, full of mischief, as she remembers the way he’d looked at her as if she was _annoying._ “It’s _Touma works time,_ after all!”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
